Astrid The Archer
by CreativeWriter96
Summary: Original title was called The Archer of Berk, was changed during the writing process. Astrid proclaims her urgent need to improve her archery skills to protect Hiccup. Moments of bonding and improvement happen, showing how someone's love can truly strike someone right in the Bullseye.


Astrid The Archer

The tall, blonde Viking of Berk has always been a warrior, and she thought herself the best. She was just as good as her crush, Hiccup; who loved having dragon races with her almost every chance he'd get. With him and Toothless coming in first, their victories were cemented in her mind. She didn't let that distract her in the Arena when they were running through target practice with their dragons along with the twins, Snotlout, and Fishlegs; each of them going through their routines. When target practice with their dragons ended, they dismounted with ease, transitioning to their weapons, each showing massive improvements. The Gods seemed content with playing a joke on her, as her axe broke when the last cardboard head flew off the target with a loud clang.

"Son of a half-troll!" She yelled.

This wasn't the first time she broke her axe, since Hiccup would fix it up, although it got annoying when it was on a semi-regular basis. An exasperated sigh escaped the long-haired brunette while Toothless tilted his head, doing the Night Fury equivalent of a chuckle. After she was done cursing herself, a thought came to her mind that had been gnawing at her for the longest time. She needed another weapon with her in battle with the Outcasts, or any other tribe that would attack their island, her adrenaline-educed answer was already at the forefront of her thoughts; the bow and arrow. She toyed around the idea of carrying it with her, but up until this point it was merely a use for target practice. To say the least, she needed to improve. To say the most, she was rusty. When everyone else left the arena, Hiccup and Astrid walked to the forge with their dragons, smashed axe parts in their hands.

"It won't take long." He said

"I know, you've done this before."

"5, now 6 times but who's counting?"

"You know, my mother wouldn't be all too thrilled."

"It's durable, I'll give it that."

"Hiccup, can you help me brush up with the bow and arrow?"

They arrived at the forge as he got to work, continuing the conversation. Hiccup went inside, working his magic while Astrid waited outside behind the counter.

"Seems like you're better than me, considering last time I saw you shoot." He complimented.

"Hiccup, please don't sugarcoat it; I need to get better. I think-know! I know I need another weapon in battle if this happens in the field." She said with her concern growing by the minute.

"I was going to say yes, but after that how could I not?"

"This isn't a joke for Odin's sake. I might not show it in front of the others, but I'd like to think I can protect you. Yeah, we have our dragons, when it comes down to it, we're all we got."

"Mhm." He said holding his charcoal pencil and nails in his mouth marking where to cut a new handle, nearly finishing his work.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Mhm."

He pulled the pencil and nails out, setting them down before finally adding his piece.

"Astrid, I know you can protect me. Not just that, you protect our home. Please, don't put all this pressure on yourself. You're not the only one on the battlefield, ya know?"

"Ever since that day you and Snotlout were stranded on Outcast island, I've felt like it is."

Hammering the last nails in, and securing the axe in place, he leaned over to her.

"Look at me."

Her blonde locks flew lightly in the wind, separating her blue orbs that had a visible fire raging you'd only see in a dedicated warrior such as her. She wasn't just that, she saw herself as Hiccup's bodyguard, despite being told he's fully capable of keeping his own.

Her orbs clashed with his gentle grass-like ones as her right hand brushed away loose strands.

"You don't need those thoughts clouding your judgement, not in battle, not at home. I need one of Berk's best Vikings to keep her head straight, and her mind sharp as this axe." He said chopping nearby flowers and giving them to her

"Point literally taken." She said

He messed up her hair.

"Hey!"

"That's for putting un-wanted pressure on yourself."

'Come on, I dare you.' Astrid thought as a smirk formed on her face.

"This is for everything else." He said laying the axe on the counter in front of her.

That left her with a visible look of confusion, which turned to a smile as he vaulted over, pecking her cheek and embracing her.

"That's for having my back, and everything else." He said.

"There's the man I adore." She said returning the gesture.

That brought a blush to Hiccup's face.

"Grab your bow and arrows, we'll head back to the arena to practice."

"Thanks."

Her lips pecked his before heading back, new axe in hand with Hiccup grabbing his own bow and quiver of arrows, and another one of his knifes, throwing it against the wall. She returned shortly after, seeing him repeat his actions one last time.

"Think you can teach me that too?"

"Let's practice with the bow first."

"Fair enough."

Within minutes, barrels with targets painted on them were in position as Hiccup showed her the correct form from standing, to kneeling. Against her suggestion to skip the basics, he went through them anyway, after she realized she needed to do more than just "catch up."

"Like this." He showed her letting one fly

After a few successful shots, they increased the distance.

Amongst her missed shots, and groans of frustration; progress was being made, even though it didn't feel like it at first.

During the first few shots, she exhaled before shooting watching the arrow fly off with the twang of her bow signaling its absence.

Next in her practice was moving and hitting the targets, a task not as easy in action, a few of her shots either missing entirely or just hitting the edges of the barrel, still not hitting the target.

Hiccup told her not to rush through it, even showing her; still missing a few barrels.

"See? I still have to brush up too, you're making great progress though."

"Thanks." She said looking at her boots as she collected her arrows, sliding them in the pouch

"Seriously, for someone saying they're super rusty sure did improve quickly."

"Yeah. Knowing me I'll stay up till dawn perfecting my shooting and moving."

"It's fine, I think we've done enough for today. We'll pick up here tomorrow."

The sun plastered the sky in its dark orange tint with a few clouds leaving their faded wing-like patterns among it.

"Still want to learn knife throwing?"

"Do I?" She asked excitedly.

"Kind of the same concept." He said handing her his, pulling out another from his boot.

This one had a slim design to it compared to his main one he's had for the last few years. The handle had 3 holes in it and was all black.

"Just hold the blade like this, bring it back, and throw." He said as it hit the second outer ring.

She took the same form as him, throwing it as it landed next to his.

"Yes!"

"There, see?" He said bringing them back as they kept doing it.

This didn't feel like a chore to either of them, just banter and shooting the yak, keeping up a not-so-known skill. Eventually they both hit the center, and the enthusiastic blonde hit all the barrels while walking past each one.

"You know I'm gonna steal a few of these and practice every chance I get, right?"

"And you know I can get you your own set?"

"Eh, I like yours better. Plus, they have your crudely engraved initials."

"Har har, hand 'em over."

She did just that, satisfied with the fun she had with him as they walked out.

"See you tomorrow, bodyguard."

"Just you wait, no one will come between us." She said grasping his hand with her fingers locking with his as the sun started to set. She kissed him one last time before they parted ways, each heading to their homes.

That night, they both had a peaceful sleep, confidence in their archery and throwing knife skills after that day.

Astrid was first to rise before Hiccup that morning, not caring about her now unkept hair. She wasted no time practicing her form with sticks pushing against the string of her bow, making dents in her walls with the makeshift target painted on it.

She ended up stealing one of Hiccup's throwing knifes during the last kiss they shared, practicing the similar ritual.

The knife clanged against the wall, ringing in her ears as it made small cuts in the floor from her failed attempts. Frustration arose in her, then left as soon as it came. She let her smooth, slender fingers wrap around the handle, getting a firmer grip.

The holes creased against her palm, confirming their spot as she brought her arm behind her shoulder, closing her left eye and releasing it with the final motion of her arm.

It hit the target.

And slide from the wall to the floor.

Aggravation

Struck her finally

Taking her in that moment

Reassuring her determination in

Intending to complete her

Decisive goal

She picked it up, stabbing the wall several times, cursing in frustration.

"You stupid, ungrateful son of a half-troll! Stick you chunk of metal!"

A sigh escaped her lips, veins still slowly pulsating. Then another sigh left her lungs letting her mind become at ease. She let it contour to her hand again, repeating the same motion as it finally stuck to the wall.

"Thank Thor, finally!"

Her door opened as the sun's rays entered her room.

"Hey Astrid, have you seen my-"

His question was answered as he glanced at her wall.

They exchanged smirks.

"What? You're the one that got me into all...this." She said gesturing to herself, extending to him and the wall

A soft chuckle echoed in her ears as he walked inside.

"Here, I made you a set last night before I finally slept." He said handing her 4 throwing knives wrapped in a dark brown sheath

She took it, pulling out one of the knifes, admiring the similar handle pattern to his. 4 holes were in the handle dawning a blue, hand painted tint. The blade left its home, her first initial engraved on it with much more precision graced her eyes.

"I love them, thank you so much." She said with determination in her voice as she hugged him

"No need." He said

As they separated Astrid fixed her hair, grabbing her quiver of arrows, slipping it on her back.

"Alright! Let's do this!" She said resting her left leg on the bedframe, tying the throwing knifes to her thigh under her skirt

A faint hint of red flowed to his cheeks as she caught eye of this.

"You know, it's not polite to stare. Especially at someone like me." She smirked at him again

"Like you? Now don't play games with me."

He collected his knife from the wall, walking with her back to the arena. In a span of minutes targets were in place. They practiced what their routine was from yesterday, even shooting the targets from above for added difficulty. With time, they both improved, hitting the bullseye from various heights. What impressed Hiccup was seeing Astrid's arrows getting closer to the center as she walked past them, some hitting it. Her smile grew wider as her skills improved.

After that was finished, they did their knife practice. Both slowly becoming masters at both skills.

"I'll tell you what, this is fun. Really fun." She smiled grabbing another knife from the sheath

"Hey, the knife is in my hand ya goof."

Hiccup took out his own throwing it at the same time.

They both hit the center, each knife sticking out from opposite ends.

"Perfect." She said

"Two warriors are perfectly in sync." She concluded

Her fist made contact with his shoulder.

"That's for gawking at my legs." She said

Astrid pulled Hiccup close to her, causing him to drop his throwing knife.

"This is for everything you taught me." She said moving her lips closer to his as her eyelashes slowly lowered their curtains

Her head moved to his ear.

"To keep you safe." She whispered before sealing her declaration with a kiss

"We will always have each other's back." She said

"Just as how we trust our dragons," Hiccup said

"I can trust you." They both said confirming their protection with another kiss as the bright sun casted their shadows on the arena's walls.

From this moment, they both knew.

At Long last.

The Blonde Warrior had become.

Astrid The Archer


End file.
